Tiger Assassin
INCOMPLETE Daniyal Skywalker (Tiger assassin) was born on Naboo, his birth date is unknown because to this day he never tells anyone. His father and mother were middle class merchants. His father,for a few unknown reasons, wanted his son to become a jedi.He talked to the council about it and they agreed, for they saw Daniyal was a force-sensitive child with a high midi-chlorian and unusually strong in the Force, but when his father was working in his workshop, some pirates got inside through a window and then stabbed in the father's heart, and he died instantly, Daniyal was heartbroken and vowed to have revenge after he grows up and becomes a Jedi. But his training went well, often faster, the other Jedi younglings were surprised at him and usually admired him for training faster than the other younglings, his childhood master was Master Yoda, then as he was promoted to padawan from initiate, his new master was Aedo Lightwelder,'''then his training went for over 11 years (he was 7 when he got promoted to padawan) and then, he just had a few tests left for knighthood, during the last test, he was sent by the council to Mustafar to fight a mysterious sith named '''Vasto Windwaker,they search for the Sith for two hours, at last they meet him down a canyon and Aedo challenges to duel Vasto,alongside Vasto was his Apprentice Lune Worldfighter,'Daniyal fights Lune and knocks him out then turns and is shocked to see Vasto stabbed his master, his master lay on the ground dying, Daniyal came to his rescue and tries to chop off Vasto head, but Vasto ducked and Daniel leaned off the cliff and fell down but caught hold of a rock and clung on it, he force pulled Aedo's saber and jumped back up immediately and then kicked Vasto and then he clings onto the rock, Daniel Cut Vasto hands and he falls into the lava and dies, then he walks over and sits down next to Aedo and Aedo tells him that he is promoted to Knighthood and must get a padawan soon, then Aedo died.And the council promoted him to knighthood... 'Clone wars First battle of geonosis: Daniyal was meeting with mace windu and talking about the CIS conflicts and if would cause a war,master windu was right about it,because suddenly,a call came on Dnaiyal's holo communicator.Captain Kevin Blaster says"General Skywalker,do you copy?" "Who are you?' "umm sir..." "who is it?",Mace windu says with a fixed eye. "Some guy in white armor." Daniyal Replies. "Sir we are awaiting your orders to go to geonosis to save jedi skywalker and jedi obi wan." "What!" "Yes sir,the clone wars have begun." Hearing this,Mace windu rushes out of the quarters and runs down the corridor into the main hall. "Aww this is a war,and who are you?" Daniyal rather says with a high voice. "I am Captain Kevin Blaster of the grand clone army." Hearing this,Daniyal rushes to the landing pad and jumps into his ship and blastes off in space... The fleet: In space,Daniyal saw a lot of fleets,mace windu's ship was rushing in the flagship,when he landed,there were many other guys in white armor,all were obeying the orders of the jedi moving around them.A clone steps forward and says,"Welcome,General,the admiral is waiting for you on the main deck,go and meet with him"Daniyal goes to the bridge and the admiral steps forward,"Hi General,i am Noah Gammawield,admiral of your fleet and the Enforcer." "What's the Enforcer,may i ask?" "This is your flag ship names enforcer,and your fleet,now we need to save commander skywalker and general obi wan on geonosis." Geonosis space: When Daniyal's fleet came out of hyperspace,there was a boiling cauldron of lasers and burning ships and so many ships as much as you can imagine."Oh,what a sight!" Daniyal rather says curiously. "If we wanna live,troopers,suck in and squeeze through the blockade." "Yes sir" They decided to push forward,slowly the cis ships had to get out of the way or get hit,at the same time,all the Enforcer's ''cannons were firing at the two frigates at both sides,then they got behind them towards the planet.Mace windu contacts and says "Need all jedi on the ground,for a surprise attack.",hearing what windu said,Daniyal goes to the cargo hold and all ground troopers were ready,he goes to his ship and blasts off to the ground,"Head for the colosseum."Says jedi general viper varon. The surprise: Daniyal landed at a place where many ships were there,they all got forward and buyed tickets and got it,while hiding their sabers,there,Count dooku is standing up there on a small terrace,"Let the executions begin",all the geonosians shout and clap and whistle,at the same moment.A dark shadow comes from behind the terrace,it was Mace windu!.He acivates the saber and puts at jango fett's neck,about to kill him,count dooku hears the saber voice and turns back to be suprised,Mace windu was staring back at him,"Mace windu,my old friend,what a surprise!" Count dooku says rather happily. "This party is over!" "You see my friend,you did a very foolish mistake,and the party won't end,you will end." "We'll see about that!" Hearing this,all jedi on the seats stand up and activate their sabers and most of them point it at guards. Daniyal:"We are gonna have some fun." Sio:"You sure about this master?" Daniyal:"Why not." At the same moment,super battle droids come from behind the terrace and shoot at mace,he blocks a few shots and the droids push him off edge and he lands on the ground,all the remaining jedi jump with him,over 500 jedis were now ready to fight. Dooku:"Immpressive my friend,but you won't last long,anyways!" At that moment droids started coming from all doors and the battle began. First battle of geonosis and the clone army: Daniyal fought bravely and killied a lot of droids,but the more they hit down,the more they were coming,at last,they were out numbered and were surrounded,"You fought bravely Mace,you and your friends will die today or surrender!" "Bring it on!" Shouts Daniyal. "You asked for it" Count Dooku pleasantly says it. All droids point their guns at the jedi,about to shoot,a bomb explodes on the west of colosseum,lok durd gets news that their fleet is broken by unknown forces,and heavy signals were coming down towards the colosseum,same moment,about 10 gun ships fly above the colosseum,and attack cruisers and many white armored guys jumps down from gunships and fire at the droids,the white guys attracted the droids and they started shooting at them,while from beinhd,the jedi atttack and killed whole companies of them.Yoda lands with a bunch of white guys "Who are these ppl?" Daniyal askes,annoyed. "They are the clone army,they will obey all our orders and quite an army they are" yoda says. The real battle then begins,Daniyal fights in it. Master Tllin:they are coming from the south,Daniyal,take em out!" Daniyal rushes to the south with his squadron and starts killing them when a lot more come down,the heat in the battle gets hotter and and the droid army was getting pushed closer to retreat but they barely had a chance,all the CIS politicians evacuate the planet with a whole army of droids,while count dooku gets pursued to his hidden hanger,Daniyal slowly loses his troopers,while barely managing to hold off,Daniyal gets news that Anakin Skywalker and Obi wan kenobi were saved with Padme Amidala,so they can return to base and the droid army was defeated on geonosis,same time,count dooku goes to coruscant and tells a dark figure that the clone wars has begun.... Major Battle of Ryloth The CIS ships with a large blockade above the planet was probably waiting for the republic to come,four hours later,back at coruscant from hyperspace,came three badly damaged attack cruisers. "Looks like they escaped a battle" Noah says. "Why would they" Daniyal Replies. "Look at the ships,they are badly damaged...hey wait! i think it's the ''endurance!,admiral wulf's flagship,awww i told you they cannot destroy an enitre blockade with three ships!" Noah says. "Let's go and check up on them." When Daniyal and Noah landed in the cruiser,there was an angry skywalker with an angry wulf "What's the matter?" Daniyal Asked skywalker. "There was nothing on the three blockades,but we were ambush by extra ships and we had to retreat" Wulf explained it. "Hey i got an idea!" Anakin says it,excitedly. "What is it!" Noah askes. "We'll crash the endurance in the blockade and it'll collapse then we can call in reinforcements and finally invade ryloth." "You mean you'll crash the ship into the blockade!" "Yes." Anakin answered. "Your fleet can act as reinforcements and strike when the time is right,let's go!" Wulf says. So everything was set,Anakin ordered to empty the whole cruiser and soon the cruiser was emptied,he took the cruiser into hyper space and ride it wildly towards the blockade,the other three CIS ships started shooting but most shots were missing the ships,the ship hit the middle of the CIS stronghold and broke through the strong barrier and hit the HQ it self.Same moment from hyperspace,came out a horde of fleets and started shooting at the ships,destroying one of them.They kept going until they reached the planet and fought with hyena droids who were about to take down one of Daniyal's ship. "Don’t use your rage, Edison, it's a sign of dark side but you are usually funny when raging out" "grr stop teaching or teasing me" '' Daniyal and Edison are talk fighting, one of well-known scenes '''Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge:' In the last days of the clone wars, the Chancellor declared that there's a Triad of Evil in the galaxy, Jedi Master Mace Windu and Jedi Knight Daniyal Skywalker was asigned to this task for finding the Triad of Evil, Mace and Daniyal scrourge the galaxy, fighting the CIS on their way while searching for the pure Evil, both of them fail in doing so. They decide to capture three most important CIS planets: Mygeeto,Atlzerri (actually an asteroid) and a dangerous black hole called "The Maw".Jedi master Ki-Adi-Mundi assaulted Mygeeto to wipe the CIS from the planet and look for the Triad of evil, Mon Mothma rallied her forces on Atlzerri to look for the Evil while Probe droids were deployed to find the evil in The Maw. As Daniyal and Mace were heading for the Jedi temple on Coruscant, the evil emerged from under the staircase of the temple, the clones started firing at the Triad of Evil, the evil almost killed Mace, but Daniyal jumped on the beast in time and finished it off. Mace left for the temple after congratulating Daniyal for their success. Mace on the other hand, gets a call from Anakin Skywalker and goes to meet him instead, Daniyal goes and visits Jedi Master Anakin Xenobomber on the rooftops of Coruscant. There they talk about attacking Mustafar due to heavy CIS activities there. Arc Captain Rex Quantumshrieker was there too, so Order 66 was immediately ordered and he started shooting at them, Daniyal sensed it and blocked all shots with his lightsaber, then he force pushed the captain and his clones off the building. Daniyal's fleet in orbit sends down gunships to pick him and Anakin up. Then a lot of empire ships jump out of hyperspace and attack Daniyal's fleet,the 'Avenger ' fires it's superweapon straight at the empire's flagship, destroying the ship.Then the fleet charge their hyperspace engines and break through the Empire fleet,heading for the far deep corners of the galaxy..... The resting time and the strike: The fleet reaches Felucia and cloaks itself, then they plan an attack on Kamino and tell Lama Su about the evil movements of the Empire. Daniyal buries all the data in his computer, the data was about Daniyal's fleet and its weakness,so it was not to be touched or else it would be the end of everything.Daniyal just was sleeping in his quarters when Admiral Noah gets a mayday.Noah rushes in the quarters and wakes him up and tells him about the mayday,it said that Mon Calamari was under attack by imperials for not making alligance to the empire,they immediately go into hyper space and reach Mon Calamari,and oh,what a sight it was! 'The Battle:' "Forget about kamino,let's move!" ''-''Daniyal to Noah. It was a boiling cauldron of lasers and ships,lasers flying in almost every direction,Noah orders to attack the fleet before the mon calamari ships are destroyed,they attack and destroy one of the ships,however Daniyal's fleet gets scattered in all directions,trying to flank them,but however,the Savior which was a attack cruiser in Daniyal's fleet,gets destroyed,but they keep up the attack,until of course,Daniyal's fleet gains the upper hand,and the imperial starts losing ships. 'The Surprise:' While Daniyal was in the heat of battle,an imperial ship comes out of hyperspace,it was the chimaera! Admiral Thawns Flagship,it fired a sort of fire ball-like cannon ad it hit the Avenger's lower deck and absolutely damaging it.then he fired two more shots and one of them hit the upper deck and the other one hit the hanger,Noah gets wounded because of the cannon and then Daniyal makes a comeback by launching the super laser onto thrawns,putting the ship on the verge of collapse,the imperial fleet immediately retreat to hyper space,Noah was injured so he got his wounds treated on Mon Calamari While Daniyal commences the repairs for the fleet. 'The Attack:' After Noah recovered,Commander Ackbar of the Mon Calamari Offers Daniyal's fleet two stock mon calamari cruisers full with crew and some mon calamari soldiers,Daniyal thanked them and then immediately got onto his shuttle and went to kamino on a quest to find Lama Su and tell her about the jedi purge. 'Kamino:' Daniyal went to Timira City,one of the main imperial cloning facility was there,and Daniyal knew the mission was almost suicide as he was going straight into the lion's den,he went there to find Lama Su,he finds a kaminonean who tells him that Lama is in the plaza of the west of the city,but the area is surrounded by stormtroopers so he had to be careful,Daniyal secretly kills a stormtrooper and disguises himself and goes into the plaza,he found Lama Su talking to another kaminonean,he passed the stromtroopers and hid behind a corner and took off his trooper armour and approached Lama Su,he tells her everything about the purge,the empire,the emperor and everything else,Lama Su secretly gives Daniyal 500,000 clone troopers,500,000 more on their way,and two star destroyers and one mandal-class battleship,enough to garrison the 500,000 troops,however,Lama Su had to go to Tipoca city to offer him the army,Daniyal agrees and they sneak back to Daniyal's shuttle,however when they reached Tipoca a stormtrooper platoon waited for them on the platform,Daniyal goes and tells them that he is Lama Su's visitor from coruscant,but the storm trooper asks him the access codes for the sector, Daniyal then mind tricks the platoon captain into making him pass,then he and stroyers,they barely manage to hold them off then they shot away into hyperspace. Lama quickly go out of the area and they reach the cloning facility,there two star destroyers are loaded with clone and one Mandal-class destroyer is also loaded,then Daniyal takes the ships into space,only to be attacked by a small imperial fleet which had two star destroyers,they barely manage to hold them off then they shot off in hyper space. Friends Daniyal has many friend's and companions his best one is Ana Xenobomber (Anakin Xenobomber, who changed his life forever) and Edison Shadow, along with REX Hulvan (lol REX is in caps because he wrote it like that on cwa) and Saitor Skywalker (which has a big secret) and Rann Gravityrazor (the guy which you may see floating in gravity) Rex Quantumshrieker (the big fan of Captain Rex) Aurra LIghtwelder (it's actually his sister, not a friend) Enzo Evolution (most loyal and oldest friend) Arcode Wavablast (same as Enzo) Ben Jeffery (never seen from two years since the battle of Mygeeto) there are many friends of Daniyal, not many survived, many were killed during the clone wars... Powers and Abilities Daniyal is a very powerful Jedi and for a good reason, he has also learned dark force powers, which gives him the same power as a powerful Sith lord... -Force choke/force grip: not-so-common dark Force power, Daniyal chokes him opponent very hard with the invisible hand of the force/Daniyal can lift, slam and do any other things with his opponent. -Dark rage: not-so-common dark Force power, this causes Daniyal eyes to change colour and his attacks actually increase damage and all those attacks are delivered raging, leaving the opponent impaled. -Force push: very common light Force power used in Star Wars, Daniyal pushes his opponent too times better than the normal push and it can make them fly at great heights. -Force pull: another common light Force power, Daniyal pulls his opponent faster than usual and it makes difficult for the opponent to think about his next move. -Force speed/Force shadow: Rare light Force power, Daniyal used the force to slow the whole universe in front of him and gets superfast himself/extremely rare light force power, Daniyal gets invincible, invisible and faster than light, this makes Daniyal kill his offender easily. -Force fury:extremly rare force power,daniyal increases his force power damage X2 more powerful and can inflict great damage over his opponent. -Force heal:not-so-common light force power,Daniyal can heal himself using the power of the force. -Force drain: Uncommon dark Force power, Daniyal drains the life essence of a person to himself. -Force heal: Common light Force power,Daniyal heals himself using the power of the force. -Force sense: Common light Force power (not every Jedi has this power), this power allows him to see through any object and can also find a solution to any problem. -Force absorb: Uncommon Force power, this allows Daniyal to absorb any dark jedi powers that's headed towards him or is near him, can also absorb push and pull. -Force protect: Well-known neutral power, this power decreases the damage inflicted by any of the weapons in the star wars universe. -Force lightning: Well-known Force power, Daniyal produces bolts of electricity from the force and then fires at his enemies, his lightning is three times more powerful and can kill his opponent with just one hit. -Mind trick: Well-known force power, this power tricks the opponent into shooting it's comrades, run away with fear, or obey him, or commit suicide. Character and appearances Daniyal has a very random appearance... Behind the scenes Daniyal is a well-known character in the MMO game:Star wars the clone wars adventures Category:Jedi General Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Republic Elite forces Category:Wolf Squadron